Which one?
by rivaichin
Summary: Siapa yang tau kalau persahabatan dapat menimbulkan benih-benih cinta? Siapa yang tau kalau diam-diam ada yang memendam perasaan padamu? Siapa yang tau kalau kau ternyata orang yang tidak peka? siapa yang tau? takkan ada yang tau, kalau cerita ini tidak kalian baca! Which one? Kise or Akashi? [Kise x READER x Akashi] might be ooc, but i try my best so, Mind to RnR perhaps?
1. Chappie 1 : Prologue

Semester satu kelas dua SMP. Teikou sudah terlewat. Dan saat itulah aku memulai sekolah baru, dengan teman baru, dan guru baru.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic,  
><strong>

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

"Eh, eh! Katanya ada anak baru lo di kelas kita!"

"Yang bener!? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Katanya sih cewek!"

"Wah! Moga ceweknya cantik!"

Pintu kelas digeser, dan guru wanita berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang terkesan manis itu masuk ke kelas.

"Good morning! Ah, by the way kita punya murid baru, disini." Ucap Guru itu sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku memasuki kelas sedikit ragu, tapi yasudahlah. Aku memperkenalkan namaku, tempat tinggal, lahir, dan alasan mengapa aku pindah kesini.

Aku membungkukkan badanku. "Kuharap aku bisa berteman baik dengan kalian!"

"Nah, sekarang ada dua bangku yang kosong. Kau bisa pilih mau duduk sebelah Risa-chan atau Kise-kun~"

Aku menganggukkan kepala, dan beranjak menuju tempat duduk di sebelah gadis cantik berambut sepanjang siku dikuncir kuda, yang katanya namanya Risa-chan.

"Boleh duduk sini?" Tanyaku sopan, sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Ia mengangguk senang. "Dengan senang hati!"

ヽ(´ω｀*)

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, tanda selesainya pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

Aku pun mengambil kotak makan dalam tas ku dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kau bawa bekal dari rumah!?" Tanya Risa-chan seolah kaget.

aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Ntahlah, aku kira hanya aku yang bawa bekal dari rumah. Habisnya kebanyakan yang belanja di kantin."

Mulutku membentuk 'o' kecil kearahnya, sambil mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kita makan sama-sama ya!" Ajakku

Risa-chan mengangguk, sambil membuka kotak makannya. "Aku bawa sosis dan onigiri~"

"Aku bawa octopus sisa kemarin malam, telur gulung, dan brokoli dengan saus~"

Kami pun mulai makan bersama sambil bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Juga, bertukar makanan.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyela pembicaraan kamu. "Boleh aku ikut makan disini, ssu?"

Serentak kami menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Aku bertatap-tatapan dengan Risa-chan sesaat lalu mengangguk kearah pemuda itu.

"Boleh kok!" Jawab kami berbarengan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Senyumannya terlihat manis sekali. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kise Ryouta. Kau bisa memanggilku Kise ssu~ senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aku tersenyum simpul, "senang berkenalan denganmu, Kise-kun"

Kami pun melanjutkan pembicaraan kami yang tertunda, ditambah Kise-kun juga. Dan banyak teman-teman baruku yang menghampiri kami dengan sendirinya, ikut berbincang dengan kami bertiga. Salah satunya adalah Kei-kun.

Siapa yang tau, perkenalan kami di hari pertama aku datang bisa langsung membuat tiga teman sebagai sahabat?

Dan siapa pula yang tau kalau-kalau benih-benih cinta bisa saja tumbuh gara-gara hal itu?

* * *

><p>aaaaaaaaa gue di top girl ada bilang kan kalo gue dapet bagian detak jantung itu inspirasi dari novel?<p>

nah tadi gue ke gramed. dan gue nemu novel sequel yang ke empat. itu sakit banget:"""""

GUE GAPUNYA UANG MEN

setelah gue konsultasi ke tante gue, gue dikasi link novel gratis tapi in english

gue bahagia

tapi

english

doain gue bisa bacanya aaaaa:''3

maka dari kebahagian gue itu, gue buat ini fic baru, hope you like it gaaiisss:'3

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkkk


	2. Chappie 2

Semester dua berakhir. Tahun ini kami menginjak kelas tiga SMP. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic,  
><strong>

**hope you like it!**

.

.

"Whaaa kita beda kelas Kise-kun!" Pekikku.

"Nah, mau bagaimana lagi ssu~ aku tidak terlalu bagus dengan akademik, hehe. Keicchi, kau beruntung bisa sekelas dengan mereka ssu!" Cerocos Kise.

Kei-kun terkekeh. "Yang terpenting, kau tidak dapat kelas paling buruk Kise-kun. Dan lagipula kelas kita berseberangan kok."

"Mm-hm! Kita bakal sering-sering ketemu! Nanti makan siang kayak—oh? Akashi-kun masuk kelas ini!?" Tanyaku seakan tidak percaya, saat pemuda bersurai merah itu memasuki kelasku yang sekarang.

Akashi-kun melirik kearahku. "Iya, ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Aku menahan senyum, saking bahagianya. "Ah, tidak-tidak~"

Dan, ya. Aku suka terhadap Akashi-kun sejak aku, Risa-chan, dan Kei-kun masuk ekstra basket, kelas dua tahun lalu.

Tapi entahlah, kurasa perasaan ini bukan perasaan suka yang melebihi teman terhadap Akashi-kun. Tapi...ntahlah. Pokoknya aku senang kalau aku bisa dekat dengannya. Tidak pernah ada pikiran kalau aku berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun.

"Kise-ku—loh, Kise-kun kemana!?" Tanyaku kaget, begitu menyadari bahwa Kise-kun sudah pergi.

"Well, dia tidak mau mengganggu waktumu bersama Akashi~" goda Risa.

"Ah, mana mungkin!—oh, iya! Akashi-kun mau duduk bersamaku? Risa-chan duduk sama Kei-kun, jadi aku tidak ada teman" tanyaku dengan suara lantang, kearahnya.

Ia tidak merespon, tapi ia meletakkan tasnya dibangku sebelah bangkuku.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, tetapi aku masih celingukan diluar pintu, mencari kemana Kise-kun pergi. Habis, aneh sekali ia pergi tanpa bilang-bilang!

Tapi toh, akhirnya aku kembali ke bangkuku, karena aku melihat guru biologi sudah datang menuju kelas kami.

Aku duduk paling belakang, pojok kiri dekat jendela. Depanku, Midorima-kun. Sebelahku Akashi. sebelah Akashi, Risa-chan. Dan sebelah Risa-chan, Kei-kun.

Aku melirik kearah jendela, dan melihat pemandangan anak kelas IX-2 sedang olah raga. Bisa kulihat rambut keemasan Kise, berkilat-kilat di bawah sinar matahari. Pantas saja, ia tidak kelihatan sejak tadi.

Hari ini mereka bermain sepak bola. Aku mendesah pelan. andai saja aku sekelas dengannya lagi, batinku.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu jatuh mengenai kepalaku. Permen kah itu? Dari mana?

Aku menghadap ke depan, kearah Midorima-kun. Diakah yang melempar kebelakang? Hebat sekali, sampai-sampai shoot nya bisa mengenai kepalaku.

"Bukannya bagaimana, tapi aku benci mendengar orang mendesah lesu seperti itu. Kudengar zodiakmu hari ini ada di urutan paling bawah, jadi kuberikan saja permen itu sebagai **lucky item** mu, nodayo."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, dan terkekeh pelan. "Ahahaha! Midorima-kun, kau masih setia pada oha-asa mu? Hebat!" Ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Oha-asa penting—"

"Untuk hidupmu, Midorima-kun. Benar kan?" Potongku, masih terkekeh. karena bosan mendengar kalimat itu berulang kali.

( ´･ω･`)

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Aku memekik bahagia. "Risa-chan ayo makan~!"

Akashi menatapku heran. "Tidak seharusnya kau teriak seperti itu. Tau sopan santun. Kau terlihat seperti tidak makan satu tahun."

"Ah, sudahlah~ kau akan cepat tua kalau protes terus Akashi-kun~" ucapku polos.

Aku pun beranjak keluar kelas dengan kotak makanku, bersama Kei-kun dan Risa-chan, tanpa sempat membiarkan Akashi-kun membalas perkataanku.

"Baru kulihat kau bisa membiarkan orang lain berkata seperti itu padamu, Akashi." Ucap Midorima.

"Nah, siapa yang tau? Cewek itu cukup menarik. Kau juga merasakannya, bukan begitu, Shintarou?"

Midorima hanya mengangkat bahunya, sambil menaikkan kaca matanya. "Terserahmu, nanodayo."

ヽ(´ω｀*)

"Jan-ke-pon!"

Entah, kemujuran apa yang kualami saat ini, tapi sungguh hari ini aku menang permainan ini!

Ya, saat makan siang kami selalu bermain, siapa yang kalah, maka ia akan menyuapi semua orang, selama apapun itu, bahkan sampai bekalnya tidak sempat disentuh sekali pun.

Biasanya sih, aku yang kalah, tapi angin mujur apa yang membuatku menang hari ini. Kurasa permen dari Midorima-kun tadi cukup mujur!

"Yaaayy! Rasakan itu Kise-kun!" Pekikku senang.

"Aah~ bagaimana rasanya disuapi seorang model terkenal ya~?" Goda Risa-chan.

"Ah, apa bagusnya disuapi model terkenal? Dia hanya manusia narsis yang kebetulan jadi model saja!" Tukas Kei-kun cemburu.

Dan ya! Risa-chan dan Kei-kun sudah jadian sejak lamaaaaa sekali. Dulu masih aku ingat betapa bahagianya ia saat Kei-kun ikut kelompok kami dan Kise-kun.

"Hiddoi ssu!" Rengek Kise-kun.

"Tapi sekarang aku bawa spagetti...susah kan kalau disuapi..." Keluhku.

"Lagipula aku juga tidak sudi menyuapi pacarmu Keicchi! Dan siapa yang kau bilang manusia narsis hah!?—sudahlah, kau harus percaya padaku ssu!"

Kise membuka kotak makanku. Ia mengambil garpu dan mulai mengaduk saus (smoked beef) dengan spagetti ku sampai rata. Detik berikutnya ia mulai menyuapiku.

"[Name]-cchi aaaah~"

Aku membuka mulutku, "aaaah—Kise-kun!"

Bukannya memasukkan garpunya kedalam mulutku, ia malah membawanya kesamping, sehingga sausnya mengenai pipiku.

"Wahahahaha! Kau belepotan saus ssu yo! Hahahahaha"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Sini berikan garpunya padaku! Biar aku makan sendiri!"

"Hahahaha, maafkan aku tuan putri. Sini aaaah~"

Refleks aku membuka mulutku. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipiku, entah karena senang atau malu.

Kise-kun mengambil tissue, dan mulai mengelap cemotan saus di pipiku barusan.

"Waah, bel masuk nanti bakal ada pasangan baru~" goda Kei-kun.

"Whaawha! Tidak mungkin! Iya kan, [name]-cchi?" Tanya Kise-kun.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Iya, apanya, Kise-kun? Memang tadi Kei-kun ngomong apa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Ahaha~ bukan apa-apa ssu~, sini aaah lagi." Buru-buru Kise mengganti topik, dan menyuapiku sekali lagi.

"Kise-kun tidak makan?" Tanyaku begitu sisa satu sendok terakhir, di kotak makanku.

"Kotak makanku ketinggalan ssu~ heheh"

Mataku terbelalak kaget, hampir tersedak begitu saja. ...untuk tidak. Dan aku bersyukur karena itu. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi! Kan bisa kubagi jatahku!"

"Kita juga bisa bagi jatah kok! Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi? Dasar bodoh." Cerocos Kei-kun.

"Ah, tak tega aku melihatmu nanti kelaparan begitu hahaha—ga sudi ngambil makanan punya Keicchi! Pasti diberi aneh-aneh ssu!"

"Enak saja!" Tukas Kei-kun.

"Nah, sudahlah. Kau bisa makan sendok terakhir ini kalau kau mau Kise-kun~"

"E-eh!?" Tiba-tiba wajah Kise memerah.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, monyet. Bersyukurlah kau sudah diberi makan. Jangan kau kotori otak [Name]-chan dengan pikiranmu. Gunakan kesempatan ini baik-baik. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali loh." Ucap Risa-chan.

Kise menelan ludahnya. Ragu antara hendak memakan spagetti yang diberikan atau tidak.

"Tapi aku kasihan padamu ssu~ [Name]-cchi saja yang makan~" ucap Kise-kun, sambil menyuapiku garpu terakhir, yang entah reflek mulutku membuka jalan untuk masuknya spagetti itu.

"Twapwi Kwise-Kwun gwa mwakwan apwa-pwa?" Tanyaku, bersamaan dengan bunyi bel masuk.

"Sebenarnya aku lapar ssu~ boleh aku cicipi spagettimu?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung. kan spagettinya sudah habis?

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Kise mendekat kearahku. Hidungnya menyentuh pipiku yang tadinya terkena saus spagetti, yang ntah kurasa bau sausnya masih tercium disana.

Kise-kun mengendus pipiku, dan detik berikutnya bisa kurasakan benda tipis, lembut nan lembab menempel di pipiku.

Dan detik berikutnya kusadari kalau Kise mencium pipiku. "!?"

* * *

><p>nah niat kan gue bikin langsung chap 1:'3 ngok.

udahlah gue gabanyak bacot disini, karena gue udah curcol di chap 1:'3

hope you like it!

kkkkkk rivaichin kkkkkk


	3. Chapter 3

"Risa-chan oper ke sini!"

Begitu aku mendapatkan bola dari Risa-chan, aku melemparnya kearah **ring**, berharap untuk masuk.

Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya...itu tidak masuk.

Dan ini.

Aneh.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic,  
><strong>

**hope you like it!**

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tumben banget ga ada yang masuk!" Tanya Risa cemas.

Aku hanya menggeleng lesu, "ntahlah. Sudahlah ayo, kita lihat Kei-kun saja~"

Ia pun mengangguk setuju, dan kami beranjak ke gedung basket sebelah khusus untuk cowok.

Kami mengambil tempat duduk untuk penonton paling depan untuk melihat _first string_ latihan, yang tentu saja beranggotakan orang-orang yang bisa dibilang pro.

Kei-kun, yang ntah dari _second string_ bisa dianggap teman oleh _first string_ ikut bermain disana.

Begitu peluit dibunyikan, tanda istirahat. Ia melambai kearah kami, sadar kalau kami ada disini. Lalu, Kise-kun ikut-ikutan melambai kearahku.

Tapi ntah kenapa, tak sanggup aku melihatnya. Wajahku memanas mengingat kejadian istirahat tadi. Jadi, aku membuang tatapanku kearah lain...tepat mengenai Akashi.

Akashi-kun menatapku intens. Bak seekor elang hendak menangkap mangsanya. Entah sudah berapa kali author ini bilang begitu, dan meskipun berbeda karakter 'aku' di fic lain, tapi sumpah ini tetap seram.

Karena tidak kuat, lama-lama menatap matanya yang oh sungguh indah, aku membuang tatapanku kearah Midorima.

Ia menyadari kalau aku melihat kearahnya, tapi ia pura-pura tidak lihat. Ia menaikkan kecamatanya dan membuang mukannya kearah lain. Dari gerak-geriknya ia kelihatan gelisah sekali, begitu aku melihat kearahnya.

Karena bosan tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya, aku melontarkan tatapanku kearah Murasakibara. Tapi tak sampai lima menit, aku melontarkan tatapanku terhadap Aomine.

Ia melihatku. Aku melihatnya. Kami saling tatap-tatapan. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara, tetapi aku menangkap kata-kata tersebut. 'Dasar tepos'.

Dalam hati aku merutukinya. Kudoakan dia selalu, agar kulitnya semakin hitam seperti orang negro saja, sampai tak ada satupun cewek yang sudi pacaran sama dia.

Detik berikutnya, aku melontarkan pandanganku kearah Kuroko. 'Ah, kurasa yang paling normal disini cuma Tetsu-kun seorang~', batinku.

"Ah, kurasa yang paling normal disini cuma Tetsu-kun seorang~, benar begitu?"

Bulu kudukku merinding. Sejak kapan manusia ini ada disini? Sejak kapan Akashi-kun duduk di belakangku!?

"'Sejak kapan Akashi-kun duduk di belakangku'? Daritadi. Ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Aku mengangguk mengerti "Oh..nggak kok."

"Kau suka Tetsuya?"

Mataku terbelalak kaget! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "H-hah? Tidak! Tetsu-kun, cuma sahabatku~ dia enak diajak bicara"

"Kalau, Daiki?"

"Iih! Sudi nggak!" Pekikku.

"Shintaro?"

"Kita sebatas teman." Jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Sekali lagi aku kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? "Um—aku suka Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun keren, pintar, jago main basket, jadi kaptennya pula! Lalu, Akashi-kun enak diajak bicara, walau tatapanmu terkadang seram dan kau jarang merespon ucapanku~"

"Begitukah? Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu." ucapnya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya menggunakan kepalaku sebagai pijakan tangannya. Tidak keras amat sih.

Kurasa Akashi-kun telah belajar mengenai '_**humor sense**_'. karena tumben dia tidak marah mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Lalu~~ bagaimana kalau Kise-kun~?" Goda Risa-chan, melanjuti pertanyaan Akashi.

"D-Dia...sahabat terbaikku...?"

Risa-chan cemberut mendengar responku. "Tidak lebih?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Lebih?"

"Lupakan sajalah."

**( ´･ω･`)**

"Daah~!"

Aku melambaikan tangan kearah Risa-chan dan Kei-kun, saat kami berpisah arah di pertigaan.

Kebetulan rumah Risa-chan dan Kei-kun searah. Kebetulan rumahku dan Kise-kun juga searah. Tetanggaan malah. Dan kebetulan sekali suasana saat ini canggung sekali.

"[Name]-cchi dekat dengan Akashicchi ya~?" Tanya Kise, memecah keheningan.

Aku memiringkan kepala kearahnya "Lumayan, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu tadi berbicara dengan Akashicchi ssu hehe~"

"Oh itu, Akashi-kun tadi aneh tau! masa dia nanya—"

"tanya apa?" bisik Kise lirih. bulu kuduknya meremang. ia hampir tidak yakin apa benar ia berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya barusan.

Aku membuka pintu pagar dirumahku. "Nah, sampai ketemu besok, Kise-kun~!"

"Eh?" Raut muka Kise tampak bingung. Tapi selanjutnya ia tertawa dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "_Jaa matta_, [Name]-cchi~!"

**ヽ(´ω｀*)**

Dilain sisi.

"Aku kasian pada Kise-kun." Ucap Risa tiba-tiba.

"Kok?"

"Bisa kau bayangkan, berapa lama Kise menyukai [Name]-chan, tapi dia gasadar juga?"

Kei terkekeh pelan. "Aku justru senang, melihatnya semakin di _bully_ seperti itu, hahaha"

"Tapi tadi, Akashi-san bersikap aneh. Ia menanyakan [Name]-chan, bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, dan dirinya!"

Mata Kei terbelalak kaget! "Yang benar saja!? Masa iya, Kise dan Akashi menyukai orang itu? Memang [Name]-chan, cantik, tapi kepolosannya benar-benar seperti orang tolol! Tapi kurasa akan ada hal yang menarik, ke depannya nanti."

Risa mengendikkan bahunya, sambil terkekeh. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

* * *

><p>ah;_; maaf kalo cerita ini mengecewakan;_; dikarenakan 1 chapter yang isinya pendek minta ampun. tapi gue lagi seneng bikin yang isinya pendek biar greget kewles. wkwk.<p>

jadi makasi banget buat yang udah fav/follow/review. gue sampe kelonjakan di kamar saking senengnya.

oh iya. gue mau special thanks buat :

1. Fefe, Ce Karen, Sheila, dan bbrp temen rl yg jadi first reader dan koreksi yang salah! aaah gue cinta kalian semua. tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini bener-bener trash.

2. Aoi Yukari! Makasih banget ya:'3 udah setia review fav dan follow cerita gaje gue. jujur gue makasi banget abis tu gue rasa cerita gue ini cuma trash hahaha, tapi ga nyangka aja ada yang suka gitu. tp fic gue belum apa-apa, dan jujur ini masih trash karena banyak author disana yang lebih bagus daripada gue. doain aja gue bisa bikin fic yang disukain banyak orang:'3 love you Aoi-chan!

3. Kumada Chiyu! makasih juga udah bantu review dll:'3 karna dia gue yang udah gaada mood buat nulis jadi pengen lanjutin fic meskipun gue gaada ide. jadi gue kadang re-read review dan liat review dia sambil senyum gaje kek orgil gitu wkwk. makasi udah jadi penyemangat! love you Chiyu-chan

4. dan untuk pe-review-review/fav/follow yang lain! gue makasi banget karena kalian semua udah bikin gue semangat nulis!

sebenarnya ini harusnya buat ending tapi gue udah gasabar nulis buat ucapin makasi buat kalian hehe:'3

see you next chap!

kkkkk rivaichin kkkkk


End file.
